


Imagination

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot creativity night 21.01.2017





	

Simon opened the window and leaned outside to the fresh summer air, watching his baby brother play out in the grass on a sunny day. Martin had never had too many playmates, there weren't that many kids his age in the neighbourhood and even when his mum tried to get him to play with other children he simply wasn't the most social person. Kind and sweet yes, but social? Not so much. 

However as he watched his brother play in the grass he realized that sometimes you didn't need other people to have fun playing and be happy. Sometimes all you needed was dream of becoming an airline pilot and a little imagination to have fun. Martin certainly seemed to have fun being the captain of his invisible airline. At that moment Simon could imagine with absolute certainty that one day he will actually be one.


End file.
